


December 24th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian watch a movie.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	December 24th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy :3

“Merry Christmas Eve!” Sebastian chirps early on the morning of December 24th. 

Kurt opens his eyes and smiles. “Merry Christmas Eve, honey.” He strokes a hand softly over Sebastian’s cheek.

“Open your advent calendar.”

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly. “Can’t we cuddle for a bit first? I’m really comfy.”

“Sure, once you know what’s behind door number 24.”

“Okay, fine. You’re lucky I love you so much,” Kurt gets up and walks over to the advent calendar. He’s acting reluctant, but Sebastian knows Kurt has grown to love this part of their day. He carefully pops the door open and takes out the piece of paper. He unfolds it and smiles when he sees a drawing of a rose. “Our first date,” Kurt says with a smile; Sebastian has surprised Kurt with a dozen roses on their first date, and he jokes that that was probably the only reason Kurt agreed on a second.

Sebastian reaches under the bed and pulls out a bunch of roses. “Voila!” He grins as he walks over and holds them out for Kurt.

Kurt laughs, taking the roses from Sebastian’s rands and inhaling deeply. “They’re lovely, thank you,” he says, then kisses Sebastian sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Now, it’s Christmas Eve! Movie Musical Tradition!”

“What happened to cuddling in bed?” Kurt pouts.

“Well, we’re up now anyway, so we might as well get up. We can cuddle on the couch.”

“ _Fine_. What did you have in mind?” Kurt asks.

“I heard the Cats musical is really good-”

“No way. Mercedes made me watch that in the cinema with her last year. Never again,” Kurt shakes his head for emphasis.

“It was worth a shot,” Sebastian shrugs. “Okay, how about a classic?”

“Such as?”

“Um, what’s that song you always sing in the shower? ‘ _Everything’s coming up Kurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttt-_ ’”

Kurt’s face flushes pink. “I didn’t know you heard that,” he admits. “It’s a parody of _Rose’s Turn_ from _Gypsy_.”

“We should watch that then!”

Kurt gently shakes his head. “Remember when I told you about Butch Kurt?”

“Like it was yesterday.”

“I sang _Rose’s Turn_ to express how I was feeling at the time, and my dad overheard it, and we talked and… it was the first time in my life when I felt _really_ accepted. After that, we watched _Gypsy_ together, and it became an _us_ thing. It was like our football.”

“I see,” Sebastian said. “Well, we could always watch _Mamma Mia_ or-”

“No, you know what? Let’s watch it. For my dad.”

Sebastian smiles. “For your dad. I’ll make popcorn, okay?”

“‘kay,” Kurt agrees, and they make their way out of the bedroom, Sebastian heading for the kitchen as Kurt heads to the living room. Sebastian finds a bag of popcorn in the cupboard and pops it in the microwave before pouring it into a bowl and making his way into the living room where Kurt has set the movie up. He snuggles in beside Kurt on the couch, and they hit play.

“Hey, thanks for being so understanding,” Kurt says softly as the intro to the movie plays.

“Of course, babe,” Sebastian replies while trying - and failing - to throw a piece of popcorn in his mouth. “You know I’ll always be here for you. That’s what being married means, right? I didn’t just do it for the nice ring and the legal benefits.”

Kurt chuckles a little. “I know, but not everyone would be as empathetic. And that’s why I love you so much - you’re the sweetest, most caring, most kind-hearted-”

“And sexiest,” Sebastian adds with a smug grin.

“- _sexiest_ guy I know.”

“Yeah, I am pretty great.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 24th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244376) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
